


Twenty Random Facts about Zacharias Smith (Who May or May Not Have a Hufflepuff Complex)

by nqdonne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 20 Random Facts, Frottage, Hufflepuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqdonne/pseuds/nqdonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacharias Smith didn't want to be in Hufflepuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Random Facts about Zacharias Smith (Who May or May Not Have a Hufflepuff Complex)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [20 Random Facts Fest](http://iulia-linnea.insanejournal.com/360172.html) in 2008, wherein you picked a character and wrote 20 facts about them (and someone could write fic based on them, but no one wrote fic for poor Zach!)
> 
> DH canon compliant, not Epilogue compliant, though.
> 
> I may or may not have put WAY too much thought into Zacharias Smith's character.

1\. Zacharias Smith didn't want to be in Hufflepuff. When he put the Sorting Hat on his head, he'd hoped the hat would see something more in him than his family line, than everyone did – some bravery, cunning or wits. He tries to embrace Hufflepuff once he's there, but he always somewhat resents being placed in the house for the leftovers. Zacharias knows he's more than that.

2\. The one advantage to Hufflepuff is the alcohol. Hufflepuffs know how to have a good time, maybe because they are so used to being thought dull that they made it a point to be the most raucous house. Zacharias starts drinking when he is a third year, though he rarely gets drunk. When he does, he always does stupid things he regrets in the morning, like wank off in front of everybody during a game of Truth or Dare. Were it not for the pictures, he would deny it ever happened.

3\. Zacharias' first kiss (with a boy) is with Cedric Diggory, after the Yule Ball. Zach is drunk (of course), and he corners Cedric in the Common Room, hours after the ball's end; they're alone. Zach's body is tingling, telling him that he needs to taste Cedric Diggory or his heart will tick over. The biggest shock is that Cedric _lets_ him kiss him, like it's no big deal -- kisses him back, even. Zach has no idea what he's doing, so the kiss is short-lived, and far too sloppy, he's sure, but Cedric just smiles down at him, that glowing, winning smile of his, and says, "Night, Zacharias," and goes upstairs. It doesn’t mean he's gay, though, Zach reassures himself.

4\. Zach is drunk when he loses his virginity. He doesn't remember much afterward, only that he came too quickly, and didn't enjoy the experience much, overall. That doesn't stop him from trying it several more times with various girls from his year, and even, once with a sixth year Slytherin. The sex itself continues mediocre, but he enjoys blow jobs. 

5\. Lavender Brown gives the best head at Hogwarts. When she's going down on him, Zach imagines, sometimes, that she's got shorter hair, broader shoulders and rougher hands. Once, she slips a hand down under his balls and fingers his arsehole with a moist finger. He comes harder than he ever has before.

6\. Zach hates being kept in the dark about things. Really, he hates being treated like a Hufflepuff, like he's too stupid or useless to know things. Some fucked up shit goes down at Hogwarts, and no one ever tells him anything (okay, not just him, but it feels personal). After Cedric dies (Zacharias tries to forget the way he cried the night it happened, and for a week afterward), Dumbledore gives some high-falutin speech about remembering Cedric (of course he fucking will), and how You-Know-Who is back, because Harry Potter says so. And that's it. They're meant to take the word of the Gryffindor git, who probably had something to do with Cedric's death and Dumbledore is just covering up for his favorite. Zacharias doesn't want pretty words. He wants _proof_.

7\. When the Weasley twins threaten to stick some long, metal object into Zacharias's ears – or somewhere else – Zach is equal parts terrified and aroused. He thinks he knows exactly where he wants them to stick it. This begs some (more) questions about Zach's sexual preferences.

8\. He joins Harry Potter's stupid little group, but only because Umbridge turns him down for the Inquisitorial Squad, the toad. She's not interested in Hufflepuffs.

9\. Zach thinks he was in love with Cedric, just a little. He's pretty sure he's gay now, too, and after fifth year, he stops denying it to himself.

10\. Zach wishes he'd been at the Department of Mysteries with Harry Potter at the end of fifth year. He hasn't told anyone, but he wants to be an Auror, and by year's end, he revels in the DA lessons. Harry's a better teacher than he'll ever admit, and Zach finds he's pretty good at defensive spells. When he pulls Ginny aside on the train back to school sixth year and asks what happened, keen to _know_ , to imagine himself fighting by their side, she hexes him. 

11\. For years, Zach hates Harry Potter for letting Cedric die. He's not sure what to make of it when his wank fantasies shift from those featuring a smiling Cedric to starring Harry Potter, mewling beneath him as Zach sees himself fucking him into the floor, a wall, whatever. He ignores the dreams in which their roles are reversed.

12\. Luna Lovegood is a godawful Quidditch commentator, and Zacharias is pleased to finally best someone at _something_ , even if it is a batty Ravenclaw. He particularly enjoys jibbing the Gryffindor team; he won't say it aloud, or even think of it consciously, but he sees Ginny Weasley as his competition, and not just on the Quidditch pitch. It frustrates him, however, that she's the one to crash into the stands and not Harry. It's as if Zach barely registers as a blip on his radar. Zach's just some Hufflepuff.

13\. Dumbledore is dead, and Zach finally has more than just Harry Potter's word that You-Know-Who is back. Everything has become dark and uncertain, and that summer, Zach's family vacations at their summer home in Germany (he overhears his parents discuss whether or not they'll return to England, and a part of him thinks they shouldn't). Zach meets a local boy and drunkenly begs him that they fuck. Zach insists on topping, but Sebastian (or Christian or something – Zach barely remembers) is bigger than he is, stronger, and when he pushes Zach down onto the bed and fingers his arse, Zach's protests die on his lips. At least he won't die without having been fucked properly.

14\. Seventh year, Zach determines that he definitely should have been in Slytherin. When the Death Eaters take over Hogwarts, Zach manages to appease the Carrows, flying under their radar just enough not to get punished nor inviting positive attention – their favorites are expected to supervise detentions, and Zach doesn't think he has it in him to use an Unforgiveable. He fancies himself cunning, and takes pride in making it through the school year without any physical scars.

15\. When the Carrows torture Ginny Weasley, Zacharias thinks back on sixth year, when she hexed him on the train. He thinks about how she's dating Harry Potter. He does nothing, and tells himself that turnabout is fair play. It doesn't help the nightmares he has for years, hearing her screams reverberate down the hallway.

16\. Zach doesn't know why he chose to leave the Great Hall during the battle. Well, that's a lie – he knows why he did it. He's a coward. He's thankful most people forget he was one of the few Hufflepuffs to leave, in lieu of all the Slytherins vilified in the wake of the war. Zach gets off easy for his cowardice – Harry Potter seems to be the only one who cares. When they return to Hogwarts to repeat their aborted seventh year, there are no houses to be Sorted into. They're divided by age and assigned to the few places in the castle that didn't see damage in the battle. As they're settling into their room in Gryffindor Tower, Potter decks him. Zach ignores the hard-on he gets from the encounter.

17\. Zach isn't sure which is better, now – being a Hufflepuff or being nothing at all. They're all living together, those who returned, and suddenly where they spent seven years living and identifying doesn't matter. Zach finally has the attention he's craved, but it's not the way he thought it would be – all negative, and mostly communicated in glares from his fellow housemates. Harry Potter is one of the only people who will talk to him, and it's always biting comments. Ginny Weasley is as good with hexes as ever. Even the other Hufflepuffs, ney – Ernie, Hannah, Susan and Justin – ignore him, most of the time. 

18\. Luna Lovegood takes pity on him, and he finds her the oddest friend. He offers her the only thing he can in return for her friendship – the Firewhiskey he is now old enough to buy from Hogsmeade – but she declines, as he thought she would. Zach eventually drums up the courage to ask her what it was like that final year for her, what (he struggles to say it) Voldemort was like, and he listens intently as she tells him. He catches Harry a few times, out of the corner of his eye, skulking in a corner and listening.

19\. Harry and Ginny break up (again) just after Christmas, and the whispers that spread all throughout the Tower suggest that it's final this time – the fairytale couple are not meant to be. Zach catches some speculation that the reason is that everyone's Boy Hero likes boys, and whilst his colleagues are snorting their disbelief, disdain and possibly some disgust, Zach's stomach does a funny half-flip and his heart picks up speed. He decides to be bold, and seeks Harry out, bringing his best bottle of Ogden's with him. Harry is surprisingly civil, almost friendly, when he's drunk. Zach, predictably, does something stupid, but Harry doesn't push Zach away when Zach kisses him, and certainly doesn't swat his hand away when Zach pushes it under the waistband of Harry's trousers. When he's done, Zach licks the come off his fingers and comes hard, the heels of Harry's hand pressing against him.

20\. When the year is over, Zach finds a letter of acceptance into the Auror program along with his NEWTs results. He gets a separate owl from Harry, and in it is a list of all the places at the Ministry, and Auror training headquarters, where he intends to shag him. Zach may be a Hufflepuff, and gay, and still not the one to best someone in magic, cunning or anything else, really, but he has Harry Potter fucking him on a regular basis. And he knows that makes him pretty fucking special. Just like he always knew he was.


End file.
